Hope Against All Odds
by sweetgirl769
Summary: Lily is kidnapped. Can Scotty help her and will he get to tell her what he feels before it's too late? LS, I guess
1. Kiss Her Goodbye

**A/N: Ok, let me warn you this was written at four o'clock in the morning, under the influence of a severe dose of caffeine. So if it doesn't make sense blame it on the lack of sleep and the coffee. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Cold Case or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1 Kiss Her Goodbye**

Scotty entered the breakroom looking for Lily, who had gone to get some coffee, and was met by a sight he did not expect. Lily was asleep in the couch, strands of hair covering her face. She looked exhausted, dark rings appeared beneath her ayes and she looked paler and thinner than usual. They had been working on an extremely difficult case, an eleven-year old girl beaten to death in an alley, not far from her house. A few days ago they had received proof that the murderer was someone close to the girl and that he might do it again, later they had found out that it had been her teacher. The had prevented the second murder from happening just in time. It had been a horrible case, the way the girl looked after he had finished with her was not a pretty sight and Lily had been affected by it in a way Scotty couldn't fully understand. The only thing he knew was that he had never seen her so determinate to find the killer. Subsequently, she had burned out.

As Scotty made towards her to wake her up, he caught sight of her lips. They were parted and glossy, the rosy pink contrasted brilliantly with her white, pale skin. Scotty felt mesmerized, he had never felt such an urge to kiss someone. He'd had feelings for Lily for a while now, ever since Christina. He had realized something while dating her, she was pretty, she was nice, she liked him and she was a Rush, but she wasn't Lily and he wasn't willing to settle for anything else. Yet, he wasn't willing to admit it to her. He feared that if she rejected him or if something went wrong, he would lose her forever.

"Lil, wake up. C'mon, Lily, you're exhausted. You need to go home." Scotty shook her gently, speaking her name softly. He knew Lily was a light sleeper and she was awake in no time.

"Scotty…" She said groggily, squinting her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did. You look really tired, Lil, you should go home." Scotty saw her mouth opening to complain. They were still there because Lily had insisted on finishing the paperwork that night, even if she had to do it herself. Scotty had stayed with her because he was concerned about her, she was overworked and he had never seen her so close to an emotional breakdown. So he cut her off before she could say anything.

"No, Lily. We'll finish the paperwork tomorrow, tonight you need to get some sleep." He would've suggested her taking a day off from work too, but he knew she would probably bite his head off. Usually, being her usual stubborn self, Lily would refuse to go but that night she felt drained. So, instead of fighting, she just let Scotty lead her towards the exit, only pausing to get their coats and scarves.

Outside, it was really cold, Scotty could see that Lily was shivering and he instinctively pulled her towards him. She scowled but she didn't fight him. That was until he offered to drive her home.

"No, thanks. Besides, it's out of your way."

"I don't care, Lily. It's late, it's not safe for you to go wandering the streets on your own." Scotty knew, as the words left his mouth that they were the wrong ones and he only managed to get her mad.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, Scotty. I don't know if you've noticed but I have a gun with me and I can kick the arse of half the men in Philly. I don't need you watching over me!" She said this words in a cold fashion, never being one to yell. She tried to storm away but Scotty grabbed her by the hand, pulling him towards her. He was getting angry, why the hell did she have to behave like that whenever someone was trying to help her?

"Please Lil, let me drive you." At the begging he thought he was going to yell at her for being so stubborn, but what came out was totally different, his voice soft, almost as if he were pleading. He knew that on any other situation Lil was completely capable of looking after herself, but she was tired and unfocused and Scotty needed to know that she had gotten home safe. He took her other hand in his own. "Please, Lil."

"I'll be fine Scotty. I'll see you tomorrow." Lily spoke softly, as anger subsided. Her mind told her to leave, yet she didn't move nor Scotty let go of her. She looked into her partner's eyes, trying hard to decipher the emotions shown in them. She could see concern and frustration, but she could also see something else, something she could not quite place. Scotty really wanted to kiss her that instant, he really wanted to and if he had done it, he was sure she would have kissed him back. However, he hesitated on second too many and the next thing he knew she had pulled away. All he managed was an awkward wave.

During the next few moments Scotty felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He was watching her leave, when he saw someone creeping behind her. He was about warn her when a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt something that felt very much like a gun digging on his backside. That moment, the other man made to grab Lily. She had been right earlier, she really could defend herself. The moment she felt her attacker, she turned around and hit him a few times and Lilly was already going for her gun, when her attacker told her something that made her freeze on her tracks and look up. Scotty realized that that son of a bitch must've threatened to kill him if she didn't remain still.

Lily felt helpless as the man lying in front of her rose to his feet and walked behind her. First he took her gun, which he threw a couple of feet away from them. She noticed he was wearing gloves, smart guy. He then took her hands and bound them behind her back. He pushed her towards a black van parked next to where they were standing. Lily wondered how she could've not noticed it earlier.

Scotty was standing shaking with fear and helplessness as he saw them push Lily into a van. Then, the man standing behind him moved. He hit him in the head with the back of his gun. Scotty fell, his head colliding with the hard, cold floor. He felt a foot connect brutally with his stomach a few times. He was screaming, but he wasn't aware of it, he didn't notice his pain. He was too concerned with Lily who he could see, was watching from the distance and was trying to fight off her captors as now, trying to get to him. He saw one of them put a cloth over her mouth and her body go limp, just as the attack upon him ceased.

He felt someone crouch besides him and a threatening voice in his ear. "Don't make us hurt her." Then the man left along with the van and Lily.

Scotty felt himself losing consciousness and panic grip him. He had to get Lily back! What if they hurt her? What if he never saw her again? There were a million "what if's" running through his mind, but his last thought before he blacked out was how much he wished he had kissed her before, how much he wished he had kissed her goodbye.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Please tell me if you think I should go on. **


	2. Guilt

**Chapter 2 - Guilt **

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I took forever to update and there really isn't any excuse, except homework and exams. But I promise I'll have two chapters posted by Wednesday. By the way, thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I'd buy all the rights to Cold Case but, sadly, I am only 14 and I'm not a millionaire. So, for now it doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money from this. I only do it for fun**

"Lilly" Scotty woke up screaming her name. Or at least he tried, but his throat hurt and it came like a hoarse and it came out like a hoarse whisper. He turned around to see Vera, Jeffries and Stillman smiling at him. Lilly was nowhere in sight. He needed to find her, he needed to know she was safe, alive. However, Stillman gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Scotty lay down you need to rest. Lilly will be coming soon, I called and left a message." Stillman told him gently. Truth be told, he was worried. Lilly wasn't answering her cell phone or her phone. Lily was a light sleeper and generally she'd hear the phone even if she were asleep. Then he saw the agitation on Scotty's face and he knew something was very wrong.

"No, you just don't understand." Scotty spoke quietly, but his voice was shaking in frustration and fear. "Lilly was with me last night, they took her."

The three men standing over his bed turned to stare at him, speechless.

CC-CC-CC-CC-CC

Lilly opened her eyes, she was lying on the floor of a stone-walled room, bound and gagged. It was cold and damp and looked like a basement. Her head hurt and she was dizzy, she knew she had been drugged with something, chloroform, most likely. But that was not what she was thinking about.She was thinking about Scotty and how she'd seen one of her captors beat him half to death, Oh my god, what if he was dead, what if they'd killed him after they had rendered her unconscious. She started to fight against the ropes tying her hand, but it was useless. She was still struggling against her bonds when she was interrupted by a voice, behind her.

"Well, miss Rush I see that you're now awake. Good." The voice spoke joyfully, it was almost a pleasant voice, however it had a slight coldness and a mocking tone to it. It made Lilly shudder. She needed to know who's voice it was, though. She needed to see the face it belonged to. But most of all, she needed to know why she was there. She tried to turn around, making an attempt to take a glimpse of her captor's face. But her attempts were a waste of time. When she finally managed it all she could see was a man with a black ski mask that covered his face. All that she could see was that he was an extraordinarily short man and thin as a stick.

The man standing over her crouched down next to her and turned her around again, sticking a gun to the back of her head.

"Now, don't go and do something stupid or I'll blow you brains out." And then he did something that Lilly wasn't really expecting, he began to undo the knots tying her hands.

CC-CC-CC-CC-CC

Stillman was sitting on the edge of Scotty's bed, watching the young detective. Scotty had his head in his arms and was shaking slightly, he looked like he was going to cry. He kept muttering under his breath. Stillman was seriously concerned about him.

"Scotty, are you okay?" Scotty looked up for the first time in a while. Colour had drained from his face and he looked scared in a way Stillman had never seen him before, not even when Lilly had been in the Mark's residence, alone with George. No, this was different. He knew what that fear was. It was the fear of uncertainty. Last time they had known what they had been facing. This time, however, they didn't know who had taken Lilly or where too. They didn't even know whether she was alive or not.

After a couple of minutes Scotty finally answered his question:

"Of course I'm not okay! Lilly is gone, and it's all my fault. She could be anywhere being hurt by someone or left to die and I can't do anything about it. She could be dead already, all because of me." Stillman knew how Scotty was feeling and he also knew that there would be no way to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but he had to try.

"Look, Scotty it isn't you're fault. You didn't take her and you didn't tell any of those guys to take her, did you?"

"No, but I might as well have. She went with them, she didn't even put up a fight, only so I wouldn't get killed."

"It was her choice Scotty, not yours." It was a comment he should not have made and he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth, for it did nothing but trigger Scotty's anger.

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING IT'S HER FAULT. HOW DAR…" Scotty's rage was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Stillman walked over to where Scotty's clothing was bundled and quickly grabbed the phone. He passed it on to Scotty.

Scotty took the phone, hoping and at the same time fearing that it had something to do with Lil. His voice shook as he answered it.

"V-valens"

"Scotty?" His stomach turned.


	3. Manners, Mr Valens

Chapter 3- Manners, Mr. Valens. 

"Scotty?" He couldn't believe that he was hearing Lilly at the other end. She sounded quite all right, albeit scared.

"Lil? Are you okay? Where are you?" Stillman looked over quickly at Scotty when he heard Lilly's name. He motioned to speak but Scotty shut him up with his hand.

"Scotty." She didn't answer she simply stated his name. He couldn't help but notice the slight hint of relief in her voice. Yet there still was that feisty determination he was so used to. He tried again.

"Lil, are you hurt?" He hoped not, he needed her to tell him that she wasn't, that she was all right. However, instead of her sweet voice he heard a much deeper, colder one.

"Well she's doing all right, Mr. Valens, for the moment. But, you see, I can hurt her anytime I want. So just give me a reason to."

"What the hell do you want!" Scotty poured all his anger and frustration into that phrase. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but he'd let his temper get the best of him. He immediately regretted it when he heard a scream on the other side of the line, one that was undoubtedly Lilly's.

"Manners, Mr. Valens, that's all I'm asking. Or rather… not. You see there's a friend of mine in prison that you and this little bitch helped put in jail. Jimmy Orwell… rings any bells? I bet it does. Well, I want him out." Scotty closed his eyes, not believing his ears. Jimmy Orwell was one criminal that no one would want to risk putting in the streets. He was both mental and dangerous. Bad combination. The man spoke again.

"And I think you'll want to rush with that. Because the longer you take, the longer your friend stays here. You know why I took her? Taking you would've been much easier, you would've fought much less." Scotty ignored the mocking tone and the fact that the man was trying to insult him. All he did was hope that the guy wasn't about to say what he thought he was about to say. And his hopes were shot down when he heard the voice speak again.

"She's really pretty, you know, and really smart, and strong-willed too. She's my kind of woman. We'll have so much fun together." He was taunting Scotty and it was working like a charm.

"YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL MURDER YOU!" Scotty had the feeling he had said that before and then he remembered. A couple of months ago, he had yelled that exact same phrase to George. The shock of being forced to say it again made him wonder what could Lilly have done to deserve all this.

"What did I tell you about manners, Mr. Valens?" A scream was heard again. Scotty clenched his fists and said nothing. "It's not helping Miss Rush you know. Oh, and don't bother setting up a trace now. I will not call again, or you should better hope not. If I have to, it won't be good news for Lilly here."

"Just let her go, please." Scotty knew it was a lame attempt and almost laughed at himself. The man on the other side of the line did laught, it was a cold bitter laugh

"Resorting to begging now? Well it's not doing you any good. I'll let her go when you get me what I want. Au revoir, Mr. Valens." The line went dead.

**AN- Short, I know. Next one will be longer, I hope. Thanks for all the reviews, keep on reviewing.**


End file.
